By His Side
by LucyEverdeen28
Summary: Elizabeth's teeth were clenched.  In a moment, she could make a decision that would change her life forever.  She only had to decide - was she willing to risk all and lose her old life?  Was she willing to change sides?  **Takes place during CotP ending**


**Well, this is just a little fanfic that I wrote up last week. It's from the ending scene at the Curse of the Black Pearl, and I thought it would be fun to write it from Elizabeth's POV. Reviews would be much appreciated; I'm not sure if the story flowed well enough and if it went too fast or too slow at certain parts, so I would be grateful for any feedback. Also, I'm not sure if I'm happy with the title, I just can't decide whether if fits the story well enough or not. I would love to hear any thoughts on it!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! =)**

The drums were going.

Elizabeth Swann could feel the beat of them in her heart. The drumbeats seemed to echo through her head, each painful strike reminding her that she had betrayed the man who had helped her.

Jack Sparrow didn't deserve to die. He had done wrong things, certainly, but he'd also risked his life to save her own. Death was not what he deserved.

_Why, oh why can't you see sense for once in your life, Commodore? _Elizabeth thought silently. She looked sideways past her father and at the man beside him––Commodore Norrington, her future husband. If he'd listened to her sensible pleads earlier, Jack might not be minutes away from death right now.

She was torn. She couldn't decide if James Norrington was a good man or a bad one. He was stiff and stern, a solid rock that could not be penetrated. He held something against Jack––perhaps because Jack had been the one to save her life and not him.

Despite the fact that Elizabeth had known the Commodore all her life, he was still very mysterious to her. But the mystery didn't matter when there was another man in her life.

Will Turner. The name brought a gentle smile to her lips. She'd known Will all her life, too. Unlike the Commodore, he was open and friendly, and yet still maintained a polite distance both to her and her father. All his life he had had a good reputation as a blacksmith's apprentice, but he'd ruined that good reputation since he had joined sides with a pirate.

But after some very persuasive pleas with Norrington, Elizabeth had managed to change his mind about her friend. Will Turner was now free of any charges––though the rumors followed him like a shadow.

Now her feelings for Will didn't matter. She was promised to the Commodore, and there was no way around it. After all, Will probably didn't return her feelings anyway. Why else would he force himself to be so reserved around her? Because he guessed her emotions and was gently trying to tell her, through his actions, that he didn't return those feelings.

There were plenty of other girls in Port Royal for him anyway, Elizabeth decided with a sniff. He could go flirt with them for all she cared.

The hangman was now reading off the charges for Jack, and Elizabeth felt the drums again with a jolt. The hangman droned on. "…Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature…"

Elizabeth fought back another haughty sniff. Jack? Sinister? _I don't think so_. Jack was the most…well, the most un-sinister man she'd ever met. His quirky comments and the odd way he lifted his eyebrows could never be classified as sinister.

And numerous crimes? What was that about? Sure, he was a pirate, but that didn't make him any worse or different than the other pirates that had been hanged at Port Royal. Apparently the Commodore was trying to make jabs at Jack with every chance he got.

Elizabeth clenched her teeth. "This is wrong," she said, very quietly but with passion packed behind her voice.

Her father cleared his throat. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law," he said, very surely. "As are we all."

Well, that didn't help much. She focused on the hangman. He was nearly finished now. "…and general lawlessness. For this, he is to be sentenced to death and hung by the neck until dead."

Elizabeth felt her legs wobble beneath her. This was sick.

Suddenly her attention was captured by someone else: a very dear, familiar person walking past the crowds of people to get to her.

Will! Elizabeth felt her fists tighten. She would just keep her head up high and ignore him. He had shown that he didn't care for her, so she just wouldn't let him hurt her anymore. She would show him that she didn't care either.

"Governor Swann. Commodore." Will dipped his head.

Of course he addressed them first! Trying to snub her in every way that he could!

"Elizabeth." His eyes traveled up to meet hers.

She looked down her nose at him, hoping she looked every bit as regal and uncaring as she felt.

It must not have worked, because Will continued without changing his expression or that wistful tone of voice. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you."

Oh, how handsome he looked in that fine hat! Elizabeth tried to lift her eyes off of him so that she could actually focus on what he was saying instead of what he looked like, but she found she couldn't.

"I love you."

_What _was he saying? _What? _Elizabeth's legs went weak again. She thought she might faint. She opened her mouth, wishing she could scream out the words that were in her head. _Will! I love you too! _But he'd already turned and walked away, knowing that the Commodore must hate him even more for speaking in such a way.

Elizabeth found that her father and the Commodore were staring at her in disbelief. She didn't know what to say under their scrupulous stare, so she blushed and turned her eyes to the crowd. The hangman was putting the rope around Jack's neck, and the drums were faster and harder than ever. Elizabeth swayed, her head dizzy.

One noise in the crowd suddenly stood out to her. The caw of a bird. No, a parrot. Elizabeth glanced towards the right, her eyes widening. Cotton! Cotton's parrot! Jack's crew was waiting for him––expecting an escape attempt!

But what about Will? She stared down into the crowd, searching in vain to find him. No, there he was! What was he doing?

"Move!" she heard him yell. He had his sword out and was heading straight for where Jack was.

Things clicked at once. Will was trying to set Jack free. She had to distract her father, and especially the Commodore. Elizabeth faked a gasp. "I can't breathe," she choked out, and swooned backwards as if she were pretending to faint. It wasn't difficult, after she already felt weak from Will's proclamation to her and Jack's hanging.

"Elizabeth!" Her father and the Commodore were kneeling beside her.

There was more screaming from the crowds of people. What was Will doing now?

A large creaking noise sounded. She couldn't stand it anymore. Elizabeth sat up abruptly, eyes wide, just in time to catch Will's knife flying towards the wooden platform where Jack was hanging.

Jack's feet dangled down till they touched the knife. He wiggled around, trying to crane his neck up higher so he could breathe. Even in his obvious worry, Elizabeth could not help thinking that the scrunched-up expression on his face was comical.

"What?" her father began to murmur, confused at the sight of her sitting up. Then recognition dawned in his eyes, and he realized she had been faking. Elizabeth looked around for the Commodore. He had already run off to subdue Will.

But then where _was_ Will? Scrambling rather ungracefully to her feet, Elizabeth squinted at the platform. He had pushed aside the hangman, and Jack had freed his hands. Will jumped off the platform, running side by side with Jack.

Elizabeth couldn't help it. Her breath was taken away by Will's raw bravery. How often was it that you found a man who wasn't afraid to do the right thing?

"Elizabeth, come." Her father had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her down through the crowds of people, guiding her closer to where Will and Jack were. He mistook the whiteness on her face for fear for her own life. "Do not fret, dear. Neither of them will harm us. The Commodore will have them both in chains in a minute."

Elizabeth lost sight of her two friends amidst the screaming townsfolk and the red soldiers dashing around. Then she saw them. They were pushed against the side of a wall, surrounded by soldiers with swords pointed at them.

_Oh, no. Please, no._

The Commodore had his sword at Will's neck. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt," he was saying stiffly, "but not from you, Turner."

Elizabeth had a mind to lift her skirts and run into Will's arms, but she couldn't do that with her father and the Commodore so close. Besides, they would think she was on their side.

_Where does your heart truly lie, Elizabeth? _Her conscience prickled her. _Will you stand with what you know to be right? With the people you believe in?_

_Or will you hang back and choose safety over doing the right thing?_

Her father was babbling on again. Bless his heart, he meant well, but why couldn't he see that Will was on the right side? "I granted you clemency," he said, clearly disappointed. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Elizabeth edged closer, but Will hadn't seen her yet. His eyes were focused right back at her father's. "And a good man," he said, the truth and passion obvious in his voice. His eyes were like burning flames. He was doing what was right, no matter the consequences. "If all I have achieved is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, then so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

_Conscience_…his last word tugged at her. How was it that he would speak the word "conscience" right when her _own _conscience has been convicting her?

"You forget your place, Turner," the Commodore snapped.

Will didn't falter or flinch once. "It's right here," he said confidently, his eyes alight. "Between you and Jack."

At that moment, Elizabeth knew that she was heads over heels in love with him.

"As is mine," she found herself blurting out. She took three quick steps over to Will and slipped her hand into his.

How could she have thought she stand by and watch Will be killed? She was on his side, and she would stand next to him. Forever.

"Elizabeth," her father exclaimed, looking on in disbelief. "Lower your weapons!" he bellowed at the soldiers, not wanting her to be harmed. "For goodness sake, put them down!"

The Commodore's eyes were on her only, an emotion somewhere between hurt and betrayal flickering in his usually unmovable face. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" His voice was shaky.

"It is," Elizabeth said, with a very calm surety. Will's hand tightened around hers in silent thanks.

The Commodore edged back wordlessly, and for a few painful seconds the salty sea air was tinged with tension.

Naturally, it was Jack who broke the silence. Sauntering around Elizabeth and over to her father, he spread his arms out with exaggerated glee. "Well," he said cheerfully, "I'm actually feeling rather good about all this."

She didn't hear what he said next. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him waving his hands for dramatic flair as he blabbered something to her father, and then he jumped into the Commodore's face and mumbled something she couldn't hear, but judging from the mischievous half-smirk on the side of his face, she guessed it was one of his usual snide comments. Her attention, however, was on Will. He was gripping both of her hands now, his brown eyes wide and grateful. He hardly seemed to believe that she had publicly joined his side––and that no one had tried to stop them.

Elizabeth, too, found it difficult to take in. She was unnaturally happy right now––she didn't want the moment to end. Wanted her life to stay like this forever.

Jack, of course, popped her dreamy little bubble. "Elizabeth," he drawled, waiting for her attention to go back to him.

She turned her head to face him, one eyebrow arched with mock seriousness.

"I want you to know it would never have worked out between us, darling," he sighed, with a fake look of regret upon his face. "I'm sorry."

Her eyebrow arched even higher as she struggled to keep down a giggle.

"Will." Jack leaped over to Will's side. "Nice hat."

Will smiled, and Elizabeth found a grin breaking out on her own face. "I want you all to know," Jack said loudly, pointing a finger at the small crowd gathered, "that this is the day that you will always remember as the day that you––whoa!"

It was only then that Elizabeth realized he had been backing up the whole time, edging towards the edge of the wall. And then, he tumbled all the way down, miraculously missing the sharp rocks below and landing with a splash in the water.

Her breath was in her throat. What had he done, the fool?

Then she saw it. _The Black Pearl _was making its way around the corner, sailing on to meet her captain. Jack swam on in that direction.

She found a lump in her throat. So. He had chosen his own path.

"Idiot," one of the Commodore's men burst out, a look of total disbelief and mockery on his face. "Why, he's nowhere to go but back to the noose! What's our plan of action? Sir?"

Elizabeth realized with a start that the Commodore was simply standing there, a troubled look on his face. Her father was watching the Commodore as well and seemed to guess the man's thoughts. "Perhaps on the rare occasion," he said gently, pushing his way in, "pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself being the right course?"

A small smile twitched across the Commodore's lips before he whirled around. "Mr. Turner!" he barked.

Elizabeth felt her heart leap out of her throat. So the Commodore was still angry at Will for taking her away from him. Anxiously she leaned forward, hands still wrapped in Will's, a question poised on her lips.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions," he interrupted her, his blue eyes pained but prepared to do what he must. Awkwardly he patted her hands and stepped away to face the man who had the power to ruin his life and reputation.

The Commodore stared at Will for a second, a speculative look on his face, before whisking out his sword and holding it in the air for all to see. "This is a beautiful sword," he announced before looking directly into Will's eyes. His voice lowered. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

Elizabeth wobbled and leaned back against the railing. Yes, yes––all was well. They could be together!

"Thank you," she heard Will say before turning back to her. He said nothing, simply staring at her, but his eyes overflowed with happiness.

Before she realized what was happening, the soldiers were all filing out in a neat row with the Commodore on their heels. "Sir!" blurted out the one soldier who'd spoken out earlier. "What about Sparrow?"

The Commodore turned around, that same little half-smile on his lips. "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start, can't we?"

Elizabeth thought her heart would burst. How could everything have worked out so perfectly? "Thank you," she mouthed to the Commodore. He dipped his head and continued on.

Then her father was turning to her, looking both pleased and embarrassed at the same time. "This _is _the path you've chosen, then?" he said to her. Will's head lowered, and she could tell that his jaw was clenched. "After all, he is a blacksmith."

A blacksmith? Who cares? Elizabeth felt satisfaction bubble up in her soul. Gently she pulled off Will's hat, holding it by her side in one hand. She wanted to see him look at her with that smile again. "No," she said, drawing his attention back to her face. "He's a pirate." Her words rang true. She knew, deep in her heart, that both of them in a way, belonged to the sea. Fate had intertwined her and Will's paths to be a part of it. And she knew that she would see Jack Sparrow again. She had a feeling that, the next time she did, they would all be in for an adventure.

All these thoughts were running through her head, but they stopped short as Will reached in and kissed her.

She felt lightheaded, dizzy, and utterly content all at once. But she knew, standing by Will's side and feeling his soft lips on hers, that this was where she belonged for the rest of her life.

Right by his side.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
